Vestra Iocasta
A member of an unknown species, born on an unknown world,' Vestra Iocasta' was a mystery. She managed to find her way all the way to Korribanos from deep in the Unknown Regions, arriving just in time for the Imperial Order of the Sith's opening, despite having grown up in a culture that was largely isolated from the galaxy at large. Driven by her ambition, her lust for power, and by visions from the Force, Vestra fought hard to succeed in achieving her goal of leaving her back-water world to find the rest of the galaxy -- and the Sith. Once there, she fought even harder to succeed as a student in the Imperial Order. Early Life Vestra grew up in a highly conservative village, where different views than what had worked for previous generations were severely shunned, as were notions of going off-world. Given this isolationist attitude, Vestra was was social pariah for wanting to seek out the greater galaxy, even at a very young age. Though, by eighteen Standard Years, it was the Force that was guiding her, not her curiosity. Once Vestra confided in one of her friends that she had a plan to leave the planet, her friend betrayed her, and told the village leader. Shunned by her fellows, abandoned by her friends and disowned by her mother, she soon left, feeling nothing but bitterness, resentment and pain... A man named Sasaru Cassin caused her great pain before she left... Regardless of her village's policies, some contact with the outside was inevitable. In fact, Vestra's mother claimed that Vestra's father was actually a spacer. Though, there is no actual evidence of this. There is a working, manned spaceport not too far from her village, which she managed to find it quite easily, and it is also where Vestra's mother clims to have met her father. It was from there her journey for Korribanos began. Additionally, Vestra had recieved some basic training in the ways of the Dark Side, as her village was populated by a Sith Cult, of sorts. Though, she had never received training in the art of the lightsaber, as those were apparently quite rare in her village. The Imperial Order ... Personality and traits Vestra showed herself to be resourceful, diligent, cunning and determined, as she abandoned the only home she'd ever know for a bold leap into the unknown, with only her wits and Force to guide her. She is ambitious and power-hungry, as the main reason for her leaving was the promise of great power in the Force. Furthermore, she had a bitter and angry disposition, more than likely caused by her rough upbringing, rather lacked patience with others, and was generally anti-social. Adept As noted in her early history, Vestra had received training in the Force prior to her arriving on Korribanos. What's more, she was knowledgeable concerning the Sith, more so than the average denizen of the galaxy, despite her village's isolationism. Regardless, while she had a slight edge over many of her peers in the Imperial Order, she was no master. Her powers were limited to basic telekinesis, and Force Lightning only powerful enough to match a tazer -- Though, even this could be fatal with repeated shocks -- as well as the standard set of inherent powers a Padawan or Force-Sensitive may have. Furthermore, she was only trained in the use of a unique kind of dagger, as opposed to a lightsabre. Category:Sith Category:Blackfire667 Misc